ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
End of the Show
Story In the mountain, Aggregor is running through a cave, down a tunnel. Chasing after him is Kai and Vector. And behind them is a swarm of goblins. Vector: They're gaining on us! Aggregor arrives at a dead end, and he starts feeling around on the wall. He presses a button, and the wall goes up, and sunlight shines into the cave. The goblins freak, and they retreat. Aggregor goes through the door, and Vector and Kai follow through. They are at the base of the mountain, walking onto a field of grass. Vector: Ah! Grass! Fresh air! (Vector rolls in the grass) I’ve never missed you so much! (Kai then whistles, and her Black Chocobo and Tonga run up. Kai mounts her Chocobo, while Tonga goes over to Vector.) A Chocobo? Okay, just, hold still. Hold still! (Vector struggles to get on Tonga, and eventually succeeds. Kai had ridden off already, and Tonga rides off after her, Vector bouncing up and down.) Ow, ow, oof! Then, Moldywarp comes out of the door, his eyes purple. The door closes behind him, as he walks, following Kai and Vector. End Scene John, Ian and Chopper are several miles away from the city, looking at the wreck of the motorcycle they rode out of the city. Chopper was kissing the ground. Chopper: Ah! I’ve never been so scared in my life! John: That was exhilarating. So, where is the base? Ian: Quite some distance from the city. We had to go into hiding since the Mako Reactor explosion. Come on. They travel for quite some time, and they arrive at a village. At the village there’s a carnival set up. Chopper: Ooh! What is that?! John: A carnival. There are games and rides and entertainers. For some gil, you can do any of the events. Chopper: Wow! Can we go? Please, please, please?! Ian: No. We have to keep moving. John: Come on, Ian. Let’s go and enjoy the carnival. (John and Chopper run towards the city, and Ian slowly follows behind.) In the carnival, they pass several stands, one showing Thumbskull lifting several tons. Another exhibits Frightwig controlling her hair, having the iron balls hitting several targets. Another exhibit shows Acid Breath using his acid breath to melt through steel. Chopper looks at a tank of water, as John walks past. Then, green eyes appear in the tank, scaring Chopper and causing him to run to catch up to John. John and Chopper are eating Cotten Candy, when they approach a stage, where Zombozo was standing on. Zombozo: Good evening, ladies and gentlemen! How you all doing today?! (The crowd cheers loudly, as Zombozo motions his arms to get them to stop.) Now, I know that none of you are here to see me, so I’m just going to get to it. Please give it up for Gwendolyn! The crowd cheers, as the curtain goes up. On stage, a teenage girl with long orange hair comes out, wearing only a red bikini. Her body is shriveled up, skinny from malnutrition. She smiles and swings her hips to the side, waving at the crowd. She then bends forward, her busts becoming more visible to the crowd, blowing a kiss to the crowd. The crowd cheers, and there are whistles coming from all direction. She then turns around, walking away from the crowd, her butt swinging from side to side with great exaggeration. She turns back, winking at the crowd, still going wild. Chopper: What is the big deal? It’s just a girl. (John’s face is red with anger, as he storms off, pushing his way through the crowd.) Hey, wait for me! Ian is sitting on a rock right outside the entrance to the carnival, when he sees John approaching. Ian: John? What is going on? John: I’m going to burn this place to the ground. This is defiling the human race. Ian: Are you sure that is a good idea? Attracting attention to ourselves is not a good idea right now. What happened in there? Chopper: I’m not sure. We saw a show, and he got real upset. John: I’m doing this, whether you guys help me or not. And we’re going to have another friend traveling with us at the end. End Scene At the stage, Zombozo comes out onto the stage. Zombozo: Why, hello everybody! I see some familiar faces. Are you ready for some entertainment?! (The crowd cheers loudly) In that case, I’ll get straight to the point and introduce Gwendolyn! The curtain opens, and Gwen comes out, smiling as she swings her hips to the side, waving at the crowd. The crowd cheers and whistles, when a scrimmage in the crowd occurs. Zombozo looks, seeing John pushing his way through the crowd. Some of the guys push back at John, and he releases a pulse of mana, scattering the crowd. John steps forward, staring at Zombozo. Zombozo: Who are you, boy? To disrupt my show? John: I demand that you give the girl to me. Zombozo: (Zombozo starts laughing) You wish to buy Gwendolyn from me? Ooh, you’ve got guts. Though I’ve had her for years, I’d be willing to part with her for the right price. John: In that case, here’s my deposit. Magnum Vox! (John fires a powerful mana blast, which sends Zombozo flying through the air and crashing down.) The crowd starts running and screaming, frantic to get away. John walks up on the stage to Gwendolyn, who was now sitting on the floor. John then notices bruises on her wrists and ankles, evidence of chains attached to keep her down. John: Hey, you okay? Gwendolyn: (In a polite tone) Who, who are you? John: My name’s John, and I’m here to get you out of here. (John lifts Gwendolyn off the stage, and carries her off the stage.) Thumbskull, Frightwig and Acid Breath approach the stage, and Chopper and Ian intercept them. Ian: Sorry. You guys aren’t even worth the time. Thumbskull charges forward, and Chopper shifts to Heavy Point, colliding with him and locking hands. They struggle for control, and Acid Breath prepares to use his acid breath on Chopper. Ian extends his chain, wrapping it around his neck, and pulls. Acid Breath still releases the acid breath, and Chopper overpowers Thumbskull, lifting him into the air. Frightwig hits Chopper with her iron balls, causing Chopper to drop Thumbskull. Thumbskull is hit by the acid breath, and he screams in pain, falling to the ground. Ian then jumps up onto a stand, and lifts Acid Breath up, him hanging from the chain. Acid Breath chokes for a few moments, but then stops, hanging limp. Frightwig swings her iron balls at Chopper, who shifts to Brain Point to dodge. Chopper runs forward, dodging the hair whips. Chopper then transforms, turning into a humanoid reindeer with giant built arms with hooves for hands. He’s standing on two legs, his lower body still skinny with hoof feet. Chopper: Arm Point! (Chopper strikes Frightwig, leaving a hoof imprint on her chest. She hits the ground, not moving.) Hey, you alright? (Chopper shifts to Brain Point, shaking Frightwig’s body.) Hey! Wake up! Ian: Chopper, stop. She’s dead. This is the world we live in, kill or be killed. Something I don’t believe John follows. John: That’s because there are other alternatives. (John arrives, carrying Gwendolyn.) Let’s go. (They start to walk forward, when the sound of breaking glass occurs. John turns, seeing that Zombozo had taken a mallet and destroyed a tank. Water pours out of the tank, which forms into Chaos Reign.) Great. Ian. (Hands Gwen over to Ian.) Get her out of here. I’ll meet up with you in a minute. Ian: Right. (Ian and Chopper run off. John slaps down the Omnitrix image on his wrist.) Shocksquatch: Shocksquatch! (Zombozo pulls out several pieces of materia, and throws them to Chaos Reign, who absorbs them. Chaos Reign takes the form of a scorpion, with a large round body and small legs. It has eight eyes, and a long tail with a scythe-like tip.) Zombozo: Now, my pet. Kill them. Kill them all and bring me back my slave! Chaos Reign extends its tail forward, and Shocksquatch catches it, his body covered in electricity. The lightning travels up the tail, shocking Chaos Reign. Chaos Reign pulls its tail back, and it spits a stream of water at Shocksquatch. Shocksquatch jumps, and comes slamming down, stomping on Chaos Reign. Chaos Reign takes it and reforms, spitting a stream of water, knocking Shocksquatch back. Shocksquatch fires his mouth lightning bolt at Chaos Reign, who takes it and reforms. Shocksquatch: This thing is good. (Chaos Reign opens its mouth, and Shocksquatch sees the materia in its body.) But I can stop it. (Shocksquatch runs forward, hitting the Omnitrix.) Eatle: Eatle! Eatle charges in, as Chaos Reign opens its mouth. Eatle allows it to eat him, as he makes his way inside. He then grabs the materia, eating it. Chaos Reign then falls to the ground, forming a puddle, freeing Eatle. Zombozo sees this, and starts to run. Eatle: Eat this. (Eatle then charges a laser, and fires a powerful mako infused laser blast. Zombozo is hit, and he crashes through a stand. Chaos Reign then reforms into its original form.) Omnitrix! Capture mode! (The Omnitrix fires a yellow beam of light, capturing Chaos Reign. Eatle then reverts.) John: You got off easy today, freak. (John then runs off, going after Ian and Chopper.) Characters *John Spacewalker *Kai *Vector *Ian *Chopper *Gwen *Chocobo **Tonga **Kai's Chocobo Villains *Aggregor (brief) *Goblins *Moldywarp *Zombozo *Circus Freak Trio **Thumbskull (death) **Frightwig (death) **Acid Breath (death) Aliens Used by John *Shocksquatch *Eatle Summoned by Zombozo *Chaos Reign (first re-appearance) Aliens Re-unlocked *Chaos Reign Trivia *The treatment of Gwen in this episode is the reason of the warning on the series page. *Chopper and John eating Cotton Candy is a reference to Chopper's nickname, "Cotton Candy Loving Chopper", from One Piece. *The Circus Freak Trio are killed, making them the first canon characters from ''Ben 10 ''to die. Category:Episodes Category:JSXFF